


Finally

by Socc1622



Category: Pernille Harder and Magdalena Eriksson fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socc1622/pseuds/Socc1622
Summary: A super quick drabble about a long awaited transfer. Depending on feedback I may continue or add more to it
Relationships: Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Finally

Pernille sighed as she looked out of the window. She had hoped for a nap on the plane ride to London but she couldn’t sleep. She was too excited but also exhausted. The loss from the final still stung but it was hard to dwell on it too much when she was on her way to sign for a new club.

It seemed almost surreal, if you had told her back in March that she would be on her way to London at the end of August, she would have laughed. After Wolfsburg had rejected Chelsea’s offer, she had lost a bit of hope. 

She knew the distance had started to take a toll on them and their relationship. Especially with travel restrictions, they didn’t think it’d be possible to see each other in season. Something just had to give, so she pushed her agent and tried to push the club in the most respectful way she could.

Then came the call from her agent, Wolfsburg wanted the physical done before the restart of the Champions League. She couldn’t tell anyone, not even Frido but she snuck away to London for a day to get her physical done and she could at least see Magda for a few hours. She had packed most of her things before she left for Spain and once the tournament started everything was a blur.

They had come so close but finished second, again. It had been in her grasp but just out of reach. She was devastated. It wasn’t how she wanted to leave Wolfsburg but life is funny that way. She wanted to leave a Champions League winner but if football had taught her anything, it was that you don't always get what you want. 

The last month had been an absolute whirlwind and she finally had a moment to just breathe.

She had dreamed of one day playing alongside Magda again and it was finally happening, No more FaceTime, no more visiting and then leaving, She was going to London and staying this time. The only time they’d be apart now was for national team duty. 

She wouldn’t have to come home to an empty home after training, she wouldn’t have to sleep alone anymore and she wouldn’t have to miss Magda anymore.

Distance had been hard, very hard. It was the understatement of the century if she was honest. They had been together for six year and had spent three and a half of those living apart. It had come close to breaking them but that wasn’t something she liked to dwell on. Luckily, they had come out of their rough patch stronger than before but Pernille was ready to stop choosing football over Magda. 

She was ready to settle down and build a life with Magda. Magda was her home and she was ready for her heart and her home to be in the same physical place. She was ready to be happy at a personal and professional level.  
Her last year in Wolfsburg had been tough, emotionally, and she was ready for a new challenge. She had a lot to prove, especially after breaking the women’s transfer record fee but she thrived off of that pressure. 

She had followed Chelsea since Magda had joined and each year they got better and their conditions improved every season. She knew that it was the place to be if she wanted a chance at the ever elusive Champions League trophy.

She believed in the club. Emma and Magda's ability as captain. 

Pernille was snapped out of her thoughts when the pilot came on to announce that they would be landing soon. Pernille saw the London skyline and smiled. She was home. 

Pernille let out a breath as she flopped on the couch next to Magda. After arriving at Stamford Bridge, there had been a plethora of photo ops and interviews and she was grateful her mom and sister had been there. But even they were exhausted and headed to the guest bedroom for some rest as soon as they got back.

Magda immediately pulled Pernille into her and placed a kiss at the top of her head and that was all it took for Pernille’s exhaustion to go away. A feeling of calmness and safety immediately washed over her

“Welcome home, P” Magda murmured against her hair. 

“We did Mags, we did it. “ Pernille whispered as she interlocked her fingers with Magda.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't proofread so please let me know of any typos


End file.
